fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla vs. Destoroyah
In 1996, Miki Saegusa travels to Birth Island to check on the mutant dinosaur Godzilla and his son. However, she finds the entire island destroyed. In Hong Kong, Godzilla appears covered in glowing lava-like rashes. He goes on a mindless rampage, causing major collateral damage and killing thousands of civilians. A group of representatives from the Japan Self Defense Forces hire college student Kenichi Yamane, the grandson of Dr. Kyohei Yamane, to come work at the center in an attempt to unravel the mystery of Godzilla's condition. Yamane suspects that Godzilla's heart, which acts as a nuclear reactor, is going through a nuclear meltdown. When Godzilla reaches 1,200 degrees Celsius, he will explode with the force of a thousand nuclear explosions, taking most of the world with him. The JSDF deploys a flying combat vehicle outfitted with anti-nuclear cold weapons to forestall this; the Super X III. Meanwhile, scientists create a new formula for the Oxygen Destroyer that was created by Dr. Serizawa in 1954. This does not sit well with the JSDF, who fear that the Oxygen Destroyer, which was used to kill the original Godzilla, may have disastrous side effects. This belief is proven when a colony of Precambrian organisms are discovered to have been mutated by the formula. The creatures infest a sewer network and eventually make their way into an aquarium, killing all the sea life inside. They rapidly evolve into monstrous crab-like creatures and begin wreaking havoc. After several deadly skirmishes with the JSDF, the creatures, dubbed "Destoroyah", evolve beyond the military's containment abilities. Godzilla's son reappears, having mutated further and now closely resembling his father, heading for the island where he was born. Godzilla, who is searching for his son, follows him, but complications arise. Due to his encounter with the Super X III, Godzilla will not explode but will instead suffer a bodily meltdown. After dying from the meltdown, Godzilla's superheated remains will bore into the planet's core, destroying the Earth. Desperate, the JSDF decide to lure Godzilla into a confrontation with the evolving Destoroyah by hiring Miki and another psychic named Meru Ozawa into telepathically instructing Godzilla's son to travel to Tokyo, which Destoroyah is currently invading. Godzilla will no doubt follow, and since Destoroyah was born from the same weapon that destroyed the first Godzilla, he will surely lose the battle, preventing the meltdown. The psychics successfully lure Godzilla Junior to Tokyo, where he is attacked by Destoroyah, who has now increased in size and sprouted a pair of bat-like wings. In the ensuing brawl, Destoroyah is seemingly killed after being blown into an electrical plant. By nightfall, Godzilla and his son meet near an airport called Haneda. Their reunion is cut short when Destoroyah, having once again evolved and now outmatching Godzilla in height, flies in for another attack. Destoroyah knocks down Godzilla and grabs Junior, dropping him from an extreme altitude that brings the young dinosaur close to death. Godzilla, enraged, attacks Destoroyah and a brutal battle erupts. The two creatures inflict serious wounds upon each other, each calling upon their own unique abilities to destroy the other. Eventually, Godzilla sends Destoroyah spewing up vital fluids, forcing the creature to retreat. Alone at last, Godzilla tries to revive his son but he fails. Overcome by grief, Godzilla's heart continues to fail, accelerating the meltdown. Destoroyah, having recovered from its previous injuries, once again appears. In a fury of rage, Godzilla bombards Destoroyah with a number of supercharged atomic blasts, blowing the creature to pieces. Overcome by the attack and the extreme heat from Godzilla's meltdown, Destoroyah tries to fly away, but the JSDF shoots it down with a number of freeze weapons designed to work against Godzilla. Upon hitting the ground, Destoroyah disintegrates from thermal shock. Moments later, Godzilla starts to die from the meltdown, but the JSDF are able to sustain him momentarily with the freeze weapons. Ultimately, they are unable to save Godzilla's life and he melts into a puddle of flesh and blood. While they succeeded in preventing Earth's destruction, the JSDF are unable to stop a massive nuclear fallout from rendering Tokyo uninhabitable. Suddenly, radiation levels begin to plummet, and Godzilla Junior appears, now fully grown. Apparently, in his last moments, Godzilla transferred his radiation to his offspring, allowing him to carry on his father's legacy as the new Godzilla. Category:Fan Fiction